Time Off
by A Secret Masquerade
Summary: Kind of a sequel to my previous fic "Of Cakes and Kisses". Pairing Leon/D.
1. Chapter 1

To avoid confusion:

_"Chris talking/thinking" _

* * *

"Yo, D! I'm back!"

A tow-haired police officer called out. His attention was quickly diverted, however, from his original prey to that of his younger brother now clinging to his leg.

"Hey Chris, how've you been?" Leon asked as he ruffled his look a like's hair.

_"Good. You haven't been around lately. The count's been pouting."_

"I know, that rapist's case has been running everyone at the precinct down." He smiled, "D's been _pouting_?"

"I most certainly have not."

D had entered the room, closing the door to the back rooms behind him. He stalked over to Leon. There was an indignant look on his pretty face.

"The only thing I've done is run my shop and get more and more annoyed at you."

He punctuated the last word by poking his finger on the muscled chest of the officer. Leon, sheepishly, rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, I tried to make time to come. But I have a way to make it up."

"Oh and how do you plan to do that?"

"I've got a week off for vacation, so I can hang out here the whole time."

Chris, who had been looking worriedly between his brother and the Count, now looked ecstatic.

_"Really? The whole week? No leaving for work?"_

Leon knelt in front of his brother and grinned "Yup."

"Good, you haven't had a vacation in so long."

Leon and D shared a look; Chris glanced at each of them in turn, confused. He still didn't know just how deep the two's relationship ran.

"Hey Chris, how 'bout we go hang out with Phillipe today?"

It was T-chan that spoke; he and Pon-chan had just entered the room and saw what was going on. They knew about D and Leon and had promised to not tell Chris. D explained that Leon should be the one to break the news, when he felt that Chris could handle it.

"Besides I think D might want to lecture your brother about visiting more often, no matter if there's work or not."

Chris, taking that as a suitable excuse, followed his friends.

Leon stood as the door once again closed. D quickly covered what little space was left between them and embraced the American. Leon, slowly getting used to his relationship hugged the Chinaman back. D nuzzled his face into the cop's chest, sighing contently. After a moment they separated and sat on the couch.

"So, I'm yours for the week. Got anything in mind?"

"Hmm, you can help out around here. We can relax by the sea with Chris. And maybe I'll allow you to stay the night."

"Sounds nice, a lot better than a week on the job."

D smiled and moved in closer to Orcot, he laid a quick kiss on the other's cheek. Leon, surprised at the simple sign of affection, blushed. But over came it to return the favor with a kiss placed lightly on lips.

They sat there for almost half an hour, Leon breathing in the sweet incense, D holding Leon tight. All too soon D heard T-chan shouting as their group got closer. Grumbling the dark haired man moved farther from his love. His normal smirk took the place of the serene smile that had been there.

Chris busted through the door hardly a second later. There was sand still clinging to his legs in clumps.

_"Brother! Are you okay? He wasn't too harsh was he?"_

"Hey, give me a little credit. I think I could handle whatever D gave me."

"Don't worry Chris; he's apologized for his constant absence."

Leon looked indignant, but held his tongue. He stood and stretched, back stiff from sitting in the overly soft couch for too long.

"Ahh, how about we go and grab something for dinner?"

"That sounds delightful."

_"Where?"_

"There's a place by my apartment, they have good food and some great cakes." Leon replied.

"Alright let me close up, and then we can be on our way."

"Want any help?"

"No, no. I'll meet you outside."

The brothers were ushered out the door and waited. Not even five minutes later, D joined them and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner went well, aside from the occasional strange look aimed at the mismatched group. Afterwards there was a unanimous decision to go to the pond near by and feed ducks.

Almost immediately D was surrounded by the feathery creatures as he talked amicably with them. While Chris chased the birds and D talked to them Leon sat at a bench near the pond and watched them. That's when he saw a few reeds bobbing. Curious the blonde stood and carefully walked over to them. Peeking between the thick leaves he came face to face with a small duckling. Hopelessly tangled in the plants the poor thing was squeaking feebly.

Feeling sorry for the thing, Leon carefully detangled it from the water grasses and warily brought it over to the flock of its brethren. Setting it on the ground he watched as it wobbled back and forth for a bit then charged straight ahead, looking desperately for its mommy. He smiled as he saw the heart felt reunion consisting of the mother duck squawking angrily at its child. When he looked his eyes caught D's and was held for a moment. With a small smile D showed his happiness at Leon's behavior. He smiled back and grabbed Chris around the chest as he ran by, stirring up feathers.

"Hup. We'll I think it's about time to head back, don't you?" He said while putting Chris under his arm and carrying him out of the park.

_"No! We should stay out longer. See a movie?"_

"Sorry kiddo, but it's already getting late. Next time we should take a car."

_"Aww."_

"Hey did you already forget that I'm going to be here all week? We could go tomorrow."

D kept pace a few steps behind the brothers, smiling at their behavior. Before any of them knew it they were back at the pet shop.

"It really has gotten late; I guess I should just let you sleep here."

"We don't want to be a bother."

"What do you expect me to do? Let you go in the dark streets of Chinatown alone? Come in already."

"Well, if you insist."

Leon smirked as he stepped inside. Almost immediately T-chan and Pon-chan were there to play with Chris.

"T-chan. Will you please bring Chris to a bedroom; they will be staying with us for the night."

"Alright D." The carnivorous ram replied ushering Chris down the winding hallways.

"Hey! D what are you thinking? Sending my brother off with that man eating goat?!"

"Oh hush Leon. Do you think I'd let anything happen to the boy?"

Leon looked at D suspiciously for a moment, but with a sigh gave up. Dejectedly he mumbled no.

"Right. Now," D pushed lightly on the cop's chest pushing him back on the couch. Not doing what Leon both expected and hoped for D did not, in fact, lay on top of him, but instead sat on the couch and gently lifted his head onto a silk clad lap. Though it wasn't what was expected, it was welcomed none the less, especially when long fingers threaded through hair and massaged the scalp.

"Mmm."

D began humming again. Leon found it strange that the man would hum when doing something like this, something so simple. But it was relaxing so he never said anything about it. Slowly he was lulled to a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up with a crick in ones neck is not a fun way to wake up. However waking up to a crick in ones neck and the smell of cinnamon rolls makes for a relatively good morning. Leon groaned loudly as he sat up from the couch.

"Oh good you're up. We were wondering if we had to roll you off the couch to make room."

Leon cracked one eye to look up at a smirking face. Before he could retort something heavy flopped onto his stomach, expelling all air in his body.

_"We're having cinnamon rolls! Wake up!"_

Lightly pushing Chris off of him, Leon swiveled his legs onto the floor. The boy and the other man take their places to either side of him. Three hands reach out to grasp warm, cinnamony goodness. Leon nearly shoves the entire roll into his mouth as Chris tries his hardest to do the same and only succeeds in getting frosting and goo all over his face. D rolls his eyes at their behavior while taking much smaller bites from his.

_"Hey, Leon! Are we going to see a movie today, like you said?"_

"Ugh, fur ith yoo rerey wan fu."

"How barbaric." Leon swallowed and looked sheepish as he restates what he said, sans food.

"If you really want to, are there any good ones out?"

_"There's one with a superhero."_

"Alright, sounds good. D, you want to go with?"

"I'll have to decline, the store needs tending and I expect a few clients today."

Leon gave the Asian a withering look that was ruined by being pulled to his feet and yanked towards the door, causing him to stumble and step quickly to follow after his energetic younger brother.

Three Hours Later

"Well how was the movie?"

"It was two hours of animated, seizure-inducing, kiddy crap, but Chris liked it."

Leon was currently sprawled on the couch as D hovered around the room watering plants. Leon looked down when he left something fall onto his stomach. It was a bundle of cloth that, when unfolded, revealed itself to be an apron and handkerchief.

"What the hell's this?"

"Your new outfit put them on. You did agree to help me with the shop."

"Yeah, but I didn't think there was a dress code for it!"

D gave his boyfriend a withering look. Leon quickly tossed the apron on and continued to fuss with it for five minutes, trying to hide some of the ruffles that it had. The dark haired man walked up, straightened it and tied the bandana on Leon's head. Stepping back he admired his work.

"You look adorable."

"Don't pout, it ruins the picture and you'll get wrinkles."

"I'm just going to start cleaning now."

After two hours of cleaning and one embarrassing moment where Chris saw how he looked and started laughing, the store was cleaner than it had ever looked. Leon slumped to the sofa with a moan.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I'm never wearing an apron for you again, unless it says kiss the cook."

"Well, you did a good job, and as such I think you deserve a reward."

"Oh?"

Leon was started when all of a sudden his lap was occupied by a very lusty looking D. Smirking; D kissed the American slowly and sensually. After over a minute they pulled back to breath.

"I'm glad you took the time off."

"Same here."

* * *

Authors' Note: My favorite part of this chapter was where I got to shove my fist in my mouth and try talking. XD


End file.
